Anthian City - Shopping District
Constructed at the centre of this enormous capital in Roria, Anthian City - Shopping District is the central hub that connects to all other districts in Anthian City. Many shops here sell unique items, for example: Poké Ball Emporium is the place to go for special Poké Balls, while the Stone Shop sells expensive Gems and Mega Stones. Some of the main developers open shops in this area as well, such as Hero's Hoverboards and Rorian Braviary. Shops Poké Ball Emporium Providing a much greater variety than Poké Marts, this is the place to buy special Poké Balls. This shop also features 18 custom-made Elemental Balls, one for each type. Rival Tess leads Jake and the player here once arriving in the Shopping District. She also talks to Uncle Gerald -- a friend of Tess' father, to find more information on the villainous Team Eclipse. There is a locked door under this shop. Once the player obtains Soaring Badge from Anthian Gym, Uncle Gerald gives the player Basement Key to open that door, allowing access to Anthian Sewer when the player approaches him and Tess at the front of the shop. Stone Shop A shop that displays and sells numerous valuable stones and gems. This shop offers Gems -- one-time use items which can boost a Pokémon's move of the same type, as well as basic Evolutionary Stones to evolve their Pokémon. Players will also need to go to this place if they wish to buy most of the Mega Stones they need for Mega Evolution after they acquire the Key Stone, though players can still purchase them before obtaining the Key Stone if they want. New Sushi Stick This restaurant is located behind Rorian Braviary. Players can purchase a tray of Magik Sushi for $5000. It may seem very expensive, but players will receive a special fortune cookie afterwards, containing either a random Berry or, rarely, a Prism Scale. Players are advised to save before ordering the Magik Sushi so they can rejoin immediately to keep their money if the reward is not what they wanted. Rorian Braviary A fashion store located in front of New Sushi Stick, it sells unique Rorian and Pokémon related apparel. All of the products cost 5 Robux. In addition, players can try on clothing without purchasing, but they will not keep wearing them once they leave the game. The owners are developers Shipool, who spins the sign outside this store, and Roball, who is behind the cashier. Hero's Hoverboards Opened by one of the main developers Our_Hero on 9th March, 2017, this shop sells hoverboards, which are interesting takes on the bicycles in the Pokémon franchise, allowing players to travel noticably faster than sprinting or walking. Basic Boards are free while Deluxe Hoverboards cost 50 Robux per variant, but are even speedier and have a unique style. Players must also visit this store to switch the type of board that they are using. Pokémon Purchase The following Pokémon can be purchased from a businessman previously saying that he wanted to be alone. He is located in a dead-end behind the THEM Magazine Building. However, this Pokémon is sold for a very high amount of Robux, and cannot breed. Items Photos Pokeballshop.gif|Poké Ball Emporium Stone Shop.png|Stone Shop Sushi.png|New Sushi Stick Rorian.png|Rorian Braviary: fashion store opened by developers Shipool and Roball. Shipool (left) is seen spinning the sign. Herohard.png|Hero's Hoverboards: the hoverboard shop opened by main developer Our_Hero. Sixth.png|Sixth's Furniture: a shop opened by main developer MySixthSense. Zombie.png|Zombie's Painting & Hardware: a shop opened by main developer Zombie7737. Ludi.png|El Ludicolo Loco Trivia * Sixth's Furniture Shop, Zombie's Painting & Hardware and Hero's Hoverboards are opened by main developers MySixthSense, Zombie7737 and Our_Hero respectively. ** The owner of Sixth's Furniture Shop — MySixthSense, also happens to be the Move Deleter in Battle Colosseum. * The Them Magazine building refers to Them Magazine, which is an online Roblox magazine whom J6V is head author of. J6V is also a developer of Pokémon Brick Bronze. * Rorian Braviary is a pun on American Eagle Outfitters — an American clothing and accessories retailer. * El Ludicolo Loco is based on El Pollo Loco, which is a restaurant chain that specializes in Mexican food. Category:Cities Category:Shops